Mystery of the Red Hood
by Crazeace
Summary: As Batman is away in space for trial at Rimbor, it's up to Night, Robin and Batgirl to handle a new danger rising at Gotham!


**Mystery of the Red Hood**

**Summary: **While Batman is away, the Batfamily faces a new threat in Gotham. The enigmatic vigilante: Red Hood.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**January 31, 21:16 EDT**

A truck speeds through the road, trying to escape from a motorcycle that pursues them. The rider pulls a gun out of his jacket and shoots down the wheel of the truck.

The truck crashes into the corner of a deserted alley. The driver gets out of his seat. He was dazed by the crash of his vehicle.

The rider stops near the truck and throws something underneath the truck, a grenade. The driver pulls his gun and points it at the assailant.

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this freak!" He fires his gun.

The driver misses his target, who mysteriously vanishes into the darkness.

And then his vehicle explodes.

**Wayne Manor**

**Febuary 1, 11:05 EDT**

"So the Red Hood strikes again." said Dick, as he reads the report of what happen last night on the Batcomputer.

"It's been 4 days since his activities are noted." said Barbara, "Perfectly convenient since Batman is away with the Justice League. You think it has something to do with those aliens?"

"No, this is just a big coincidence that the Red Hood is becoming more active now that Batman is away." replied Dick, "And why would the aliens even bother sabotaging criminal activity in Gotham City?"

"Maybe they're doing favors for Bruce while he's away." snarked Barbara.

Dick let out a snicker. You can rely on Babs to make the serious conversations a bit light.

"Seems like we got a vigilante here in Gotham."

**Gotham City**

**Febuary 1, 19:23 EDT**

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Black Mask angrily flips his table upside down. Black Mask's surrounding henchmen flinched.

"..Once I get that….I will crush him and kill him!"

"What do you want us to do with him sir?" asked his henchman.

"…Well I'm not the only one the Red Hood bothers, last time I heard, Harv Dent was sabotaged as well. As they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Call him over, we'll need to discuss a few things."

**Wayne Enterprises**

**Febuary 1, 22:20 EDT**

In the room where a board meeting is taking place, Two-Face and his men, takes everyone present in the room hostage.

Two-Face walks towards a man held by two of his henchmen.

"Mr. McGinnis." Said Two-Face in a very cold tone, "You will give me what I want. Or I will kill you. You wouldn't want that. Right?"

"..I..I..I'll do what you want! Just please- I have a wife and two kids and.."

"SHUT UP! Go on!" Two-Face pushes him on, "Take me to where I want!"

Two-Face and his bodyguard follows Mr. McGinnis as he leads them further up into the building.

Unknown to the three of them, the Red Hood is just above the ceiling of the room they are in.

The vigilante drops down from the ceiling, and gives a swift kick at the bodyguard's face and a punch at Two-Face's scarred cheek. He then pulls a gun and strikes Mr. McGinnis down with it on his shoulder.

Just then, Nightwing and Robin arrive at the scene and gave a swift beating at the rest of Two-Face's henchmen and saved the hostages. As they arrived to the further room, they find Two-Face and his bodyguard wrapped in chains and coming too.

"Are you alright?" asked Robin.

"Yeah..I'm fine." He replied.

"What's your name?" asked Robin.

"W-Warren McGinnis." He said weakly.

"What was Two-Face after?" asked Nightwing, investigating the surroundings.

"He-he was after the suit, that we manufactured recently..h-h.."

"Alright, that's all we need to know, just calm down, the authorities are on their way." said Nightwing reassuringly.

"T-Thanks..you two..," He closes his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, the two disappeared.

* * *

"This is detective Michael Lane, Mr. Fox, I hope you don't mind telling me what happened back there?"

"Not at all,"replied Lucius Fox, the current head of the Wayne business in Bruce's placem"While we were discussing over a product with some of our clients, Two-Face and his hooligans came after us, then the Batman's sidekicks, Robin and…Nightwing came to our rescue."

"Alright thank you for your co-operation sir, have a safe evening." said the Detective warmly.

As they parted ways, the businessman went back to his office.

"Well it appears it's just a usual 'prey on the rich' by another lunatic Comissioner." said the detective, as he walked towards Comissioner Gordon.

"Alright, time to take Two-Face back to Arkham and his goons back to Blackgate."

"The suit that Two-Face was after has gone missing Dick." reported Lucius.

Nightwing is present in Mr. Fox's office, looking for answers. "What was so important about that suit that Two-Face would come after it?"

"The suit, was designed to give whoever wears it, enhanced physical strength, but there could be no way for Two-Face to know about it unless…"

"…..Unless someone tipped him off about it. We have a spy here Mr. Fox." Nightwing retorted.

"Nightwing!" Robin alerts him through their com-link, "The vehicle sending Two-Face to Arkham is being attacked by the Red Hood!"

"Pursue them and try to stop them, I'm on my way." replied Nightwing.

* * *

On the road to Arkham, the vehicle lies on the ground with Two-Face inside, injured.

The Red Hood, walks composed towards the vehicle with a crossbow in hand.

Two-Face busts out of the vehicle and tries to get away, as he can't fight back with his hands cuffed.

Red Hood fires the crossbow and an arrow flies towards the scarred man, however he dodges it but the arrow manages to leave a scratch on his shoulder. Two-Face flinches from the attack and then he feels a sudden agonizing sensation from the scratch.

"What..what did you do?" said Two-Face nervously.

Despite the visage obscured, Two-Face can see the smug of his attacker. "A fast reacting poison was on that arrow. Maybe if you hadn't tried to dodge it you might have been spared with an imminent demise. Oh well, works for me if you die slowly, all the more satisfying."

"Stop right there Red Hood!" yelled Comissioner Gordon, holding the vigilante at gunpoint along with Detective Lane.

Red Hood paused and after a moment just said no. And threw a couple of shurikens at them both, but they shielded themselves with the car.

The sound of a motorcycle booms into the place and Red Hood sees the silhouette of Robin. He jumps off his vehicle and tries to land a blow on with his staff on Red Hood, which he dodges. With that a fight ensues.

Robin sends flurry of blows trying to stun and overwhelm Red Hood, but he counters them all with fluid yet powerful blocks.

Just as Nightwing arrives the scene, Red Hood tumbles far away from the scene and vanishes into the shadows.

**Wayne Manor**

**Febuary 2, 9:50 EDT**

"So Master Grayson, how is your endeavor last night with the Red Hood?" inquired Alfred as he serves Dick's breakfast.

"Not making much progress Alfred. I still haven't find a suspect." replied Dick.

"Oh, I'm sure this case will turn out in your favor Dick." said Alfred reassuringly. "Oh and I must remind you, you must attend this gala in Master Bruce's place." Alfred handed Dick an invitation.

"Do I really have to go Alfred?" asked Dick rather snobbishly.

"You must." retort Alfred "You might be lucky some goons might crash the place trying to steal people's valuables."

"Hmmm okay." Dick ressigns to Alfred's request.

* * *

Yeah well, new story from me! I just got this idea a few days ago and well, I got the urge to write it down. I just hope my writing has improved from the last time, you'll be judge of that!


End file.
